


These Violent Delights

by ragnarok89



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Fantasizing, Foreshadowing, Hunted Vampires, Hunters & Hunting, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, M/M, No Dialogue, Obsession, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Warfare, Tokyo Babylon/X:1999, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. To harmonize insanity and to hear the sound that was once gone.





	These Violent Delights

The boy was too beautiful to simply toss aside, as if he was nothing.

Oh no, the hunter knew that the boy was more than that….

Seishiro got the impression, a suggestion in the back of his mind that took flight, that the boy who was also a vampire, a supposed immortal, had become an object of fascination to him.

Subaru was his name, and a lovely name it was. Perhaps it was the way the light shone in the boy's emerald green eyes, or the way his lithe form seemingly floated when he would walk, and he would fly when he ran, whether it was from pure fright or just to run far away, far away from reality that had been so cruel to him, cruel by the hunter's hand.

Maybe it was the way he gasped, his breath choked up in an angelic sound when he was near the rift of pleasure and pain, the boundary that was never be crossed. The hunter would carelessly twist the boy in a way that created such feeling within him, making him arch his back and utter his release that was held back for too long.

His sad eyes would glimmer in the jade, a light refracting from the source of it all.

Those eyes were filled with sadness and ache, with both fear and regret; from what has begun and from what would eventually take hold of the uncertain future ahead.

The hunter's mismatched eyes, twisted and contorted from his sheer obsession for the young vampire, was thirsty for the boy's innocence, while he was a creature of the dark, a blood-drinker who yearned for crimson lifeblood to keep him alive, if not for long.

To harmonize insanity and to hear the sound that was once gone; to not dare multiply humanity….

Seishiro took Subaru in those mindscapes that were his dreams, no, of his nightmares, when his world would burn around him, and they would receive what became of their sin, what the hunter sought from his prey.

It would all be the same for them, as pleasure would transform into agony, as lust would morph into regret, into guilt, and into more hunger. The game that the hunter and the prey played was an endless cycle, something that would always come full circle to them both.

Purity was tainted by the simplest desires and sin was to be cleansed by the holiest of faiths; to reverse once more was to be trapped in the cycle again.

Seishiro would soon take Subaru, who in turn would seize him in the hollow joy, torn in the future held for them both. The hunter would soon be the hunted, as well as the prey would be the predator, and these violent delights were to encompass evermore.


End file.
